


Se Narsaugir [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Victorsverse, Written By The Victors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: A chant of aesc's "Se Narsaugir", which belongs in the greater Victorsverse of Speranza's "Written by the Victors"
Kudos: 4





	Se Narsaugir [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Se Narsaugir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532336) by aesc. 
  * Inspired by [Written by the Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 

> 2007, Speranza posted "Written by the Victors", and SGA fandom got into an enthusiastic frenzy of fanworks inspired by that story. Aesc's "Se Narsaugir" was such a work and I happily joined in, recording my very first podfic - a chant! (The audio quality is unfortunately not great, I was abolutely not prepared mic wise. *coughs*)
> 
> Please absolutely check out aesc's work, there is a whole awesome commentary to the poetry that I did not record.  
(Also, if you haven't read "Written by the Victors", absolutely check that out as well, it is wonderful!)

**Length:** 1:40 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/SGA/Se%20Narsaugir.mp3) (2.29 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
